Thanks for playing along Bailey
by RoseWoodsPrettiestLiar
Summary: Since I really thought Bailey and Cody would get back together after "My Sister's Keeper" and they didn't, I decided to write my version of what should have happened.
1. Cody's POV

Thanks for playing along Bailey

Summary : Bailey is still suffering from the break-up with Cody and she thought he really meant when he told Willa he was still in love with her. Once she realized he didn't, she is even more hurt and tries to win him back. _What should have happened in "My Sister's Keeper"._

Disclaimer : I don't own The Suite Life on Deck, the characters or the dialogue between Cody, Bailey and Willa. If I did, there would be a lot more Zack and Maya scenes ;)

Note : I left out the "fight" between Cody and Woody.

CODY POV :

The minute I saw Willa scratching her foot I knew it wasn't working between us. The farting was gross but forgivable, after all I had lived with Zack for 15 years and the last two years I had spent rooming with Woody. The foot on the table however, was just too much. Especially on a date. And when I saw her making kissy faces at me I suddenly saw Woody sitting across from me. I'm sure you'll understand that I was very shocked and that I fell out of my chair. Willa shot out of her seat and I felt myself being helped upright. Once back on my feet I noticed the person who had given me a helping hand.

Bailey Pickett. Also known as the love of my life.

I was momentarily stunned by what she was wearing. The dress was definitely one she had found in London's collection. I mean… Who else would wear so many 'sparkles' in one outfit? I came back to my senses when I heard Willa asking me if I was alright. And then it hit me. I knew how to let her down without having to be mean about it.

_Being mean, that's kind of Zack's thing_, I thought.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied. "But the truth is, Willa, I'm still in love with my ex-girlfriend Bailey," At this point I had put my arm around Bailey and I have to admit ; it felt great to have her in my arms again…

Willa looked at me like she couldn't believe I would chose Bailey over her and Bailey looked like Christmas had come early. _Hmm, weird…_ I thought.

"You are?" they asked.

"Absolutely. Sorry Willa, I'm just not ready to move on."

I actually felt bad when I saw Willa's face fall, but I didn't regret what I had said. I was just surprised that the words had flown so easily out of my mouth.

And then I heard something that left me completely breathless. More so than Willa's lack of manners or Bailey's choice of outfit.

I heard Bailey say ; "Yeah, sorry. Buhbye." And she even threw a little wave in at the end.

_Weird, she didn't sound like she was very sorry…_

I felt like I had to elaborate a little bit more towards Willa. I told her that we just weren't right for each other and she left the Sky Deck.

I turned to Bailey and said ; "Boy, am I glad you showed up."

"So am I," she said. "I can't believe you just said that."

"Well, I had to give her some excuse to let her down easily," I explained. "Thanks for playing along Bailey." And I headed for my unfinished dinner.

I didn't hear her last sentence.


	2. Bailey's POV

BAILEY POV :

"Thanks for playing along Bailey." Cody said and he headed towards his dinner.

"Right, playing along, that's what I was doing…"

I'm sure the disappointment and heartbreak were very clear on my face. I felt like crying.

I guess that settled it : not only was Cody over me and ready to move on, he also didn't care anymore about my feelings or he would have noticed the hurt and sadness cross my face. I lost him and I couldn't do anything to get him back.

I felt the tears stinging my eyes and I knew I had to get to my cabin.

In my rush to get back to my room I missed the questioning looks Zack and Maya shot me.

Once in my cabin I went into the bathroom and got out of the dress London's "twin" gave me. I put on my jeans and a shirt of Cody that I had claimed during the marriage-experience.

_It still smells like his cologne with a hint of his deodorant… _

When I put it on, it was like I was back in his arms. I knew it probably wasn't the smartest thing to do right now, but then again it was all I had left of him.

I heard a knock on the door and looked at my alarm-clock. 9:30 PM it read. Half an hour before curfew…

"_I swear if it's Woody asking me to help him with his homework for tomorrow, I'll kill him…" _I thought.

"_Be honest with yourself, Pickett. Wouldn't he just ask Cody? They do share a cabin… It's only logical…"_

Great, now I'm having conversations with my mind. I decided to answer the door.

"Who is it?" I asked through the door.

"Maya." Replied the door… or rather the person on the other side of the door.

I opened the door and there she was.

"Hey," she said. "Are you okay? You scared the hell out of back on the Sky Deck."

I knew she probably meant Zack when she said 'us' but I couldn't avoid the glimmer of hope.

"Us?"

"Yeah, Zack and me."

"Oh."

I couldn't help but be envious of the spark in her eyes when she talked about her boyfriend.

"Look, Bailey. I know I haven't been here all that long, but I know you and Cody had a nasty break-up and I can see you're still suffering because of it. But if you need someone to listen to you, you know Zack and I are here for you, right?"

I had to laugh. I couldn't not laugh at that.

"You're going to get Zack to listen to me complaining and crying over his brother?"

She laughed along.

"I know, I know. Zack looks like a tough guy and pretends to not give a crap about feelings and all that 'girl stuff', but he still stole his brother's six-month-plan to woo me, didn't he?"

I winced when she mentioned the six-month-plan and I felt myself beginning to tear up again.

Maya must've noticed because she got up and then gave me her hand.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I followed her up to the Sky Deck.

"The Easy Squeezy. Zack's shift doesn't end until 10 PM and you obviously need a Banana Fofana."

"Fine, but just let me go grab my money. My wallet's in my room."

"Don't worry," she smiled. "I've got that covered."

"How? If Moseby finds out Zack has been handing out free milkshakes, he's going to have Zack's head."

"Well, then. I'll just have to use my puppy-dog-eyes on Zack and maybe throw in a kiss or two and he'll be happy to pay for us."

Realizing that she was right, I hooked my arm through hers and we set off for the Sky Deck.


	3. Zack's POV

Thanks for playing along Bailey

Note from the author : Hey all ! Here we are the third chapter ! In this chapter Zack tries to find out what happened between Cody, Bailey and Willa that made Bailey so upset. Also, great news for those _Zaya- _lovers out there, because I put a small Zaya-scene in this chapter. I couldn't use these characters and not create a Zaya-moment.

BTW : We'll be going back in time a little bit, because I'm going to switch to Zack's POV during the chapter. We know what happened when Maya and Bailey talked and now we'll know what Zack said to his brother to knock some sense into him.

Disclaimer : No matter how many times I have asked Santa-Clause I still don't own the Suite Life on Deck. If I did, I would be wearing a wedding ring with Zack Martin's name engraved in it. Just saying…

_A little recap from last chapter : _

_Maya went and talked to Bailey and convinced her to get out of the cabin and grab a smoothie.  
Now, onwards my loyal readers._

**On the Sky Deck**

No one's POV

Zack saw Bailey rushing by and shot Maya a questioning look.

"Don't look at me," she said, "I understand this just as much as you do."

Zack smiled at his girlfriend's answer. _So typically my Maya to understand what I'm thinking without me having to say anything to her…_

"Look," he said, "The smoothie bar's really quiet tonight. Why don't you go talk to her. I think she needs someone to hug her or whatever it is you girls do… Meanwhile, I'll try and talk to my brother, Mr. Oblivious over there, and find out what happened from his point of view."

"Good idea, Zack." she replied, "Just make sure you don't go anywhere. I'm pretty sure I can get her out of her cabin and back here for a smoothie in a few minutes."

"You sure about that? She didn't seem to be in a mood for an ice-cold smoothie. She looked pretty upset if you ask me…"

"You may be right," she said, "How about this ; I'll try and convince her to come up here and talk to us. Just stay here."

"Yes, ma'am!"

She laughed at his antics and turned around. She started to leave for the girls cabins when Zack called her back over.

He took her hands in his and intertwined their fingers. Maya felt weak in the knees when she looked in those gorgeous blue-grey eyes he shared with his twin.

"And what if you can't get her back here?" he asked her.

"I'll make sure that I'm here by the time your shift ends so we can take a quick walk around the Sky Deck and after that you can drop me off at my cabin."

Zack had by then pulled her closer to him and nuzzled his face in her hair.

"Sounds good."

"Wouldn't want to miss my goodnight kiss, would I ?" she grinned.

Zack smiled at her. "Indeed. But how about I give you a kiss now to make sure you'll come back?"

"Scared I'll meet the hot new lifeguard? London can't shut up about him…"

"Not at all. After all, I got Sean Kingston to sing at your birthday party. Let's see if the lifeguard can top that!"

Maya laughed at that and asked herself once again what she had done to deserve this guy. She leaned in and met his lips in the middle.

Both bellies filled with butterflies and with one last smile each teenager headed off for their intended victim.

ZACK POV :

I was still smiling when I made my way over to my twin.

"Hey Codes," I said. "What's up?"

"Not much," he answered. "I had dinner with Woody's hot sister, but she ended up having even less manners than he does. So I broke it off."

"Seems like a lot to me. Why aren't you upset about that ? Normally when you have to dump a girl, you cry more than the girl herself."

Cody grinned. "That's true, but Willa wasn't your typical girl. I mean, she made wind and all the passengers fled the scene. And when she tried to kiss me, I suddenly saw Woody sitting in front of me. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to date Woody."

I laughed along.

"But why was Bailey with you guys?"

"I don't know. She suddenly showed up in a sparkly dress. Thank god she was there. She was the perfect excuse to let Willa down gently."

A bell started ringing in my head. I think I'm starting to understand why Bailey ran off crying.

"What do you mean, 'she was the perfect excuse'?"

Cody looked at me like he couldn't believe that I didn't understand what he was hinting at.

"I told Willa I couldn't go out with her because I was still in love with Bailey."

I choked on Cody's drink.

"You what?" I sputtered.

"Why would you say that?"

"I don't know, Zack. It just flew out. It was a gentle way to let Willa down."

"That's true. But have you thought about Bailey's reaction ?"

"What do you mean? She and I both know it's over between us."

I noticed that it killed Cody to say that.

"Cody, Cody, Cody… You and I and everyone else on this ship knows that you and Bailey are still hopelessly in love with each other."

Cody got beet red but didn't try to deny it.

"Zack… Is there any reason why you of all people are lecturing me about what I've done?"

"Codes… I love you, you know that… But you're an idiot."

"What do you mean?"

"I haven't heard Bailey's side of the story, Maya went to her cabin to talk to her, but after your little confession and your explanation, Bailey ran off crying…"

"WHAT?"

I jumped about a foot in the air when he screamed so loudly.

"Where is she? I have to go see her."

"Codes, I'm not an expert on girls but I'm pretty sure you're the last person Bailey wants to see right now."

Cody sank back into his chair and looked at me with so much sadness and regret in his eyes, that even I felt sorry for him.

"Look, Cody," I said, "Maya went off to Bailey's cabin and is going to try to get her here for a smoothie. I'm going to ask her version of what happened and I'll report back to you. I'll send you a text and then you can come over to my room and bunk there, okay?"

Cody smiled.

"Thanks, Zack. I appreciate it. Really."

I smiled back and said ; "Don't mention it. Now, beat it before Maya and Bailey get here. I'll clean up your table. Go to your room and do some homework or something."

Cody stood up and got ready to leave. Just when I started to head back to the smoothie bar, he called my name.

"Yes?"

"When did you become so thoughtful ? Or such an expert on feelings and relationships?"

"I don't know. Guess I'm growing up."

Cody gave me a look and I winked and went back to the smoothie bar.

**And that's the end of chapter 3 ! Stay tuned for Chapter 4 !**


	4. Maya's POV

Thanks for playing along Bailey

Note from the author : Hey all ! Oh my god ! I'm starting chapter 4 ! I can't believe it! And when I last looked at the reviews I had written 2 chapters and I had 2 reviews ! I love it ! Thank you so much.

Hiphop379 & PurpleLove : Thank you for the review ! I'm glad you like the story so far.

Disclaimer : I still don't own the Suite Life On Deck.

In this chapter : Bailey tells Zack and Maya why she ran off crying and they decide to help her get Cody back.

MAYA POV :

Bailey and I were heading to the Sky Deck when I got a text from Zack.

_**Talked to Cody. Didn't realize Bailey wasn't aware of his little play. I've sent him back to his cabin. Coast is clear. U coming up? Xxx  
-Zack**_

I replied and put my phone back in my pocket. At the same time Bailey asked me if I was sure that Cody wouldn't be at the Sky Deck anymore.

"Don't worry." I said, "I just got a text from Zack saying that he talked to Cody and that he sent him back to his cabin."

"Thanks Maya."

"Anytime."

When we arrived at the smoothie bar there were even less people than when I left. We took a seat and Zack immediately came over.

"Two Banana Fofana's coming up." He said, "And don't worry. They're on me."

"Thanks Zack." Bailey said.

She still sounded like she was run over by a truck.

"Bailey, are you okay ?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just… I can't stop thinking about Cody… Everything here reminds me of him."

"I know, sweetie. But don't worry. Zack talked to Cody and we're going to help you get him back."

"You are?" A little spark of hope showed itself in Bailey's eyes.

"Of course we are." Zack said when he placed our smoothies in front of us.

"You both know I don't believe in that fairytale crap and the whole 'living happily ever after' thing, but I do know that you and my brother belong together."

"Zack's right, Bailey. You still love him…"

"And he still loves you…" Zack continued.

"So, there's no reason why you shouldn't be together." I finished.

"Guys… That sounds really great and all, but Cody still used me to break things off with Willa."

"You're right, Bailey. But I talked to my brother and he didn't know you still had feelings for him. He thought you guys were just friends and that you would help him out. As a friend."

Bailey looked a bit confused.

"Hold on. Correct me if I'm wrong. Bailey saw Cody and Willa flirt and got a little bit uncomfortable…"

I was trying to put it all together.

"You can say I got jealous, Maya. I'm not going to deny it." Bailey laughed.

"Fine, Bailey got jealous and London's twin advised her to try a new look. Thinking that would get his attention…"

"And when you got here, Cody was on his date with Willa. It wasn't going so well and he wanted to get rid of her…"

"Zack!"

"What ? It's true… So he used your relationship to dump her. Telling her he was still in love with you."

"And I, being the idiot I am, thought he meant it. And when I asked him if it was true, he said it was just an excuse to let her down." Bailey finished the story.

"Okay then. Conclusion ; my brother is an idiot."

We smiled at Zack's remark.

"When I talked to him and told him you ran off crying, he tried to go after you. I also told him it was obvious you two were still in love with each other, and he didn't deny it…"

"Conclusion," I said, "He's still in love with you so you should be able to get him back."

Zack and I smiled at each other.

"But how?" Bailey asked.

"Would you immediately take him back? Or would you make him suffer?" I asked.

"Wait what?" Zack interrupted. "Make him suffer? Look Maya, you're my girlfriend and I lo- I mean I like you, but I won't let you torture my brother."

I laughed hard at that and I heard Bailey joining in. Zack just looked confused.

"Oh, sweetie." I hiccupped. "I'm not going to torture Cody, I would just make him crazy with longing for Bailey. But the downside of that plan is, Bailey, that you could really hurt Cody in the process."

"What do you mean 'hurt him'?" she asked.

"If you flirt with him and make it seem like you dress pretty for him and that you consider him your boyfriend, he could think you're kind of back together. That would be the first step in my plan. Step 2 would be going out on a date with Holden…"

"How do you know about Holden?" she asked me.

"London." was all I said.

Zack and Bailey rolled their eyes.

"If you go out with Holden, you have to make sure it's somewhere Cody will definitely see you two together. In the best case he tells Holden to back off because you're with him and you two are back together…"

"And in the worst case?" she asked with a small voice.

"In the worst case he thinks you're just playing with his feelings and he'll get his heart broken. Again. And you will never be together…"

I shrugged it off like it was no big deal.

"Maya," Zack said, "That's genius. A little cruel, but genius."

I smiled and leaned in to kiss him, when I realized that Bailey would feel uncomfortable.

"Sounds good," Bailey started, "But I don't want to risk losing Cody again. If that plan fails, I'll lose him forever. What else you got?"

Realizing she was right, I sighed and proposed my second plan.

"Plan B is not nearly as exciting as plan A, but it's sure to work. But it will involve you, Zack…"

I looked at him and he straightened up.

"Sure, anything to get him to stop moping around."

"He mopes because of our break-up?" Bailey asked. The spark of hope in her eyes, turned into a whole fire.

"Yeah, and he cries into his pillow. You have no idea how many times Woody has sent me a text saying that I have to get to their cabin and shut Cody up…"

We all laughed at the image of a grumpy looking Woody telling Zack to shut Cody up.

"Awww, that's so sweet." I said.

"Me consoling Cody?" Zack puffed out his chest. "Well, that's what I do, I take care of my little brother."

He looked hopefully in my direction. He looked a bit like a puppy waiting for his reward.

"Idiot. She was talking about Cody still crying and moping over our break-up." Bailey said.

"Oh." I couldn't help but feel sorry for him when I saw his face.

"Back to my plan," I said. "There's not much to it. Zack, you go to your brother's cabin and tell him you've talked to Bailey. You also tell him that she's willing to take him back in an instant, because she's still in love with him."

"You're right," Zack said. "There's not much to it."

I hit him in the arm.

"It's very simple. Before you know it, you're back to where you're supposed to be ; in Cody's arms."

"And there's a positive side for all of us," Zack interrupted.

Bailey and I looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Bailey asked.

"Well, I don't have to make sure Cody's nowhere nearby when I kiss my girlfriend, Woody can continue going on and on and on about Addison and London… Well, we don't have to worry about shutting her up when she's about to say something stupid… And you and Cody can go back to creeping us all out with your whole Cody-Kitten and Bailey-Bunny stuff…"

"He's right," I say. "What do you think?"

"Let's go with plan B," Bailey said. "It's less likely to fail."

"Okay, Zack. You know what to do."

"I do, sweetie." He said. "Let me just close Easy Squeezy and I'll be on my way."

"I'll be going to my room then," Bailey said. "ShouldI expect Cody tonight or tomorrow?"

"Let's say tomorrow morning. It's Saturday so you'll be able to talk it all out. Besides it 11:30 PM… If Moseby catches us, we're toast." I reasoned.

"Fine," Zack said. "I'll just text Cody and tell him what he has to do."

"Goodnight." Said Bailey.

"Night," I replied and she left the Sky Deck.

"So," I said to Zack. "How about that goodnight kiss you promised me?"

He grinned and leaned in to give me the promised kiss.

"Sorry about the walk. But like you said to Bailey, if Moseby finds us he'll kill us. It's like the man never sleeps..."

I laughed and let him escort me back to my cabin.

Once at my door, I turned back to him and put my arms around his neck. His went automatically around my waist.

"It's really nice of you to do that for your brother and Bailey, you know," I said into his neck.

"I know," He said, "But although I don't always show it, I do love my brother and I really hate seeing him hurting..."

"I swear," I mumbled into his shoulder, "I don't know what I've done to deserve you, but I would immediately do it again."

He chuckled and said "Same here," into my hair.

"You should go to bed honey," He continued. "It's late and I'm sure both Cody and Bailey will be here very early to announce the great news..."

"You're right." I lifted my head from his chest and looked up.

"Goodnight, Zack" and I kissed him.

"'Night, Maya."

I opened the door to mine and Addison's bedroom and went in.

**Note from the author : Hey all! The end of chapter 4 ! I know, I know, a lot of Zaya in a Cailey fanfic, but it was in Maya's POV and I just love them together. Hope you liked it ! Don't forget to review !**

**PS : I'm thinking about maybe 1 more chapter and after that the end.  
xoxo**


	5. Cody's POV again

Thanks for playing along Bailey

Note from the author : Hey all! Chapter 5 ! I can't believe it. I just want to thank my reviewers and I really hope you like the chapter. I think there will be one more after this one. Maybe two. Enjoy!

Disclaimer : I still don't own the Suite Life On Deck.

CODY POV :

After my talk with Zack I left the Sky Deck and headed straight for my cabin. I still had a book report due in two weeks, so I could start writing it.

After half an hour, I gave up. I just couldn't focus on the characters in the Hunger Games. While I thought it was a great story, it couldn't hold my attention tonight.

I kept thinking about the things Zack told me.

_I can't believe Bailey started crying when I told her I let Willa down by saying that I was still in love with her… _I thought.

_Zack didn't mean it when he said she's still in love with me, did he? Oh god. What if she is? I mean, I would take her back of course but I think I may have hurt her real badly with the whole 'going-out-with-Willa-thing'._

I groaned and looked at my alarm clock. 9:45 PM.

I decided to study some more for the Chemistry exam in 2 weeks. I learned in middle school that when everything else failed in distracting me, Chemistry always succeeded. I mean, there's nothing difficult about formulas and chemical reactions. They're predictable.

_I wonder why girls can't be more like chemical formulas or reactions_… I sighed.

By 10 PM Woody came back from his date and got ready for bed. Ever since he started dating Addison, he brushed his teeth twice a day, flossed, showered and made his bed. It's like he's a different man. Although, he still believes in his comic book heroes…

_So much for a different man…_ I grinned to myself.

Half an hour later, the whole room and possibly the rest of the hall too, was shaking by the force of Woody's snoring. And knowing that now there was no way that I could concentrate any further on the structure of a glucose-molecule, I got ready for bed too.

I put my phone on my bedside table and plugged in my iPod. The first song to start playing was one of Bailey's favorites. It was Love Alone by Katelyn Tarver. Listening to the lyrics, I realized that it described my feelings from before I was dating Bailey perfectly. I fell into an uneasy sleep.

An hour later, I woke up to the sound of my phone buzzing.

Groaning, I cursed the person who needed me at 11:35 PM and flipped my phone open.

_**Just got back from my talk with Bailey. I know how you can get her back by morning. Meet me in my cabin. NOW ! – Zack**_

After reading the text, I jumped out of bed and made my way over to my brother's cabin.

_Knock, Knock_

Zack opened the door and ushered me in.

"Let's hear it," I demanded. "What did she say and how do I get her back?"

I took a seat across from my brother.

"She said the same as you did. That you wanted to let Willa down and that you used your relationship with her to dump Willa. Only, she didn't realize you were performing a little show and she thought you meant it. When you told her it was just an excuse her world came tumbling down and you broke her heart. Again."

"Oh my god," I whispered. "I can't believe I hurt her. But she seemed to be having no problems with the break-up…"

"She put up a front," Zack explained. "Much like you are doing. Cody, I've already said it. The whole ship knows that you're still in love with her and that she is still in love with you… Do something about it, while you still can. Before you know it, she does get over you and then you'll just go back to admiring her from afar…"

"How? How do I get her back?"

I felt the tears in my eyes when I realized Zack had a point. She could get over me and then I'll just have to put up with her and her new boyfriend.

"Don't make it very complicated. Just go over to her, tell her you still love her and that no matter what happens in the future, you'll always love her. She needs to know you're for real, Codes."

"You're right, Zack." I said. "I'm going over there right now and I'm going to tell her how I feel."

"Not now, you idiot," he snapped. "It 1:00 AM. She'll be fast asleep."

"I don't care, Zack" I growled, "I know I need her in my life and now I know I might still have a shot. She's my whole world. I won't waste another minute."

"Codes," Zack tried "Moseby will catch you. You'll be in detention until graduation…"

"No I won't…" I grinned "I'll just blackmail him… I won't get in trouble… Believe me."

"Fine, have it your way." And he turned back to his bed.

"Zack," I said.

"Yeah?"

I pulled him into a hug. I felt him hesitate before he hugged me back.

"I owe you big time. I can't believe you would do something like this for me and Bailey…"

"Hey, that's what big brothers do. They take care of their little bros. Now hurry and get your woman. That way I can greet mine with a big smooch tomorrow without having to feel guilty…"

I smiled at him and let him go.

"I love you bro" I said.

"I love you too," I heard and I left Zack's cabin in search of forgiveness from my true love.

**Note from the author : Here it is! Chapter 5! Hope you enjoyed it! I guess there will be two more chapters. One in which they get back together and an epilogue? How does that sound? Keep the reviews coming, please!**


	6. Bailey's POV again

Thanks for playing along Bailey

Note from the author : Hey all! Chapter 6 ! Woohoo ! I can't believe it. I just want to thank my reviewers and I hope you'll all like the next chapter.

Thanks to deadman68, hiphop379, Hannah4895 and zebragyrlie for their support.

In this chapter : Bailey finds Cody at her door at 1:30 AM. Will she take him back?

Disclaimer : I didn't get the Suite Life On Deck for my birthday, so I guess all rights go to Disney.

BAILEY POV :

I groaned when I heard someone knocking on my door and I looked at my alarm clock. 1:30 AM it read.

_Goose darn it, I'll kill whoever is on the other side of that door… _I thought.

I quickly looked over at London and saw she hadn't woken up yet.

_Better keep it that way… _I thought. _Or she'll make my life a living hell tomorrow…_

I went over to the door and opened it.

"CODY?" I whisper-yelled. "What are you doing here at 1:30 AM?"

Cody didn't reply, he just took me by the waist and pressed his lips to mine.

I moaned.

I didn't realize how much I had missed his kisses, until we broke up. I quickly threw my arms around his neck and ran my hands through his hair. It felt amazing.

Eventually we had to come up for oxygen and I blushed when I looked into his eyes.

"I love you, Bailey Pickett." He said. "I love you, I love you, I love you."

I was still stunned by the kiss and didn't immediately reply when he said that.

"This would be a great time for an answer, Bails," He sounded scared.

"I… I… I don't know what to say," I said. "Where did all this come from?"

"Zack talked some sense into me," He said. He still hadn't let go of me. One hand pushed my face into his shoulder and the other was wrapped tightly around my waist.

"Remind me to buy him a large smoothie and do his homework for the next few months," I giggled.

He smiled too.

"Bails, I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I didn't know that I hurt you by denying what I said to Willa."

I tried to shut him up, but he continued.

"Truth is, I'm still so in love with you that I wouldn't think twice about jumping off this ship if you asked me to."

"I love you too, Cody. So very much." I said. "You have no idea."

He put his fingers under my chin so he could look me in the eye.

"Never ever forget how much I love you. And please, please, please… Take me back." He begged.

"Never." I said into his neck.

I felt him freeze and he wriggled out of my arms.

"But, you… You just said you loved me too," He looked heart-broken.

And I realized he thought I meant I'd never take him back… I quickly took a hold of his hands.

"Cody, I meant I'll never forget how much I love you and how much you love me." I smiled at him. "And of course I'll take you back. But only if you forgive me for the break-up and the bad stuff that's happened between us."

"We'll start over. We'll forget all about that."

And he leaned down to kiss me. I missed his lips so much that I couldn't be held responsible for my actions.

I slid my arms under his pajama-shirt and felt his chest. I felt his abs and his arms.

_Has he been working out ? _I asked myself.

While I was touching his skin I felt him moan into my mouth.

I used that golden opportunity to slide my tongue in and rediscover his mouth.

Just when I felt his hands slide under my shirt and starting to explore my stomach, we heard a door opening.

We froze, my hands up his shirt and his up mine, and turned towards London.

"Could you two continue your make-out session somewhere else? I need my beauty-sleep…" she whined.

Cody and I looked at each other and burst out laughing.

And then I saw Cody's watch lighting up. 2:30 AM. We had been making out for an hour. I realized I had to put an end to our fun and get back to bed.

Apparently, so did Cody because he took his hands out of my shirt.

"We should all go back to bed," he said.

"Thank you," London said and without another word she got back into our room.

"I guess I should go back, too" Cody said. "After all, big day tomorrow."

"How so?" I asked.

I felt my heart drop. We had just gotten back together and he was planning on spending the next day without me?

"I have to take my gorgeous girlfriend out for a whole day." He smiled.

"Oh really? And what have you planned for that gorgeous girlfriend of yours?" I couldn't help but play along. It was kind of our thing to do.

"Well, we'll start by having breakfast with everyone else and then we'll see. We'll do deck by deck. Maybe Zack & Maya and Woody & Addison want to come with us ?"

"Great," I said. "We could have a couples day."

"Sounds nice indeed. But for that, we'll need our sleep." He said. It was clear he didn't want to leave and I didn't want him to either.

"You're right," I said but at the same time I wrapped my arms around him and started kissing his neck.

"Bails," he groaned. "You're not helping."

"I know," I grinned. "But I really don't want you to leave…"

"I don't want to either, but I can't stay here." He said.

"Fine, I'll let you leave…" I said.

"Good," he started to escape but I didn't let him.

"On one condition," I said.

"Yes?"

"I get another kiss like the one we were having until London interrupted us…"

He grinned wolfishly and started to lean in, but instead of going for my lips he kissed my nose.

I abruptly opened my eyes.

"You'll get your kiss and many more tomorrow. Now you need to go to bed. You can barely stand on your legs."

I wanted to deny it, but I knew he was right.

So with one last kiss I let go of him.

"Sleep tight, beautiful," He said. "I love you."

"Love you too, sweetie."

I watched him until he rounded the corner and then went back into my room. I started to climb back into bed and thought about what happened.

I smiled.

**Note from the author : Here you have it ! Chapter 6 ! I surprised by how it turned out, but I like it! Anyone else?  
BTW : Don't forget to review please! I love to read your opinion.**

**PS : This story is almost over. Does someone have an idea for the next one? I'm thinking about a Zaya- oneshot... Let me know what you think**

**xoxo**


	7. Epilogue

Thanks for playing along Bailey

Note from the author : Hey all! Here it is! The last chapter of 'Thanks for playing along Bailey'. I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter and you'll read my future stories too. Thanks for reading !

Disclaimer : I do not own The Suite Life on Deck. It would however make a great Christmas-present.

In this chapter : We'll see the start of the day through everyone's eyes, so pay attention. There will be a lot of switches in POV's.

_Saturday morning, 8:30 A.M._

CODY POV :

I felt the sun shine through the porthole and I slowly opened my eyes.

For a moments I felt disorientated. I had this warm feeling in my heart and I had to urge to start singing _Somebody To Love_ by _Justin Bieber_.

And then everything came rushing back to me. And I started laughing. Deep belly laughs.

I laughed so hard that I irritated Woody in his sleep. And I couldn't help it. I shook him awake.

"Cody!" he grumbled. "I hope the ship's on fire or sinking because otherwise you won't see breakfast…"

"Bailey and I are back together!" I yelled.

Woody just pulled his pillow over his head and continued snoring.

_So much for 'I'm here for you, Cody. Whenever you need to talk to someone.'_ I thought.

That's what he said when Bailey and I had just broken up and the only thing I did was cry and sit on my bed. Realizing Woody couldn't care less, I decided to go wake my brother.

_In Zack's cabin._

I went in without knocking. I knew Zack wouldn't hold it against me once he heard Bailey and I were back together.

"Zack!" I hissed.

"Nooo, mum," He mumbled. "I don't want to go to school. Cody will take notes for me."

I laughed. He has lived without a parent for the last 2 and a half years, and still he thinks mum wakes him up.

"Zack, it's me, Cody," I said.

"What do you need?" He groaned. "Do you know what time it is?"

"Time to get up," I answered. "It's 8:45 AM."

"So," he started to sit up. "It's Saturday, no classes, no tests in the next few weeks and breakfast until 11:30 AM… I don't know why anyone would get up at 8:45 AM…"

He obvious wasn't in a very good mood. But I didn't care.

"What do you want, Cody?" he asked. "You usually remember to leave me alone on Saturday mornings…"

"I followed your advice." I told him.

He just looked confused.

"My advice?"

"I made it clear that I still love Bailey."

Zack looked a lot more awake once I said that.

"What did she say?"

"She said she loves me too."

"So, you're back together?"

I smiled. "Hell, yeah."

"That's great." He said and I could see he meant it. "I'm really happy for you two. What are going to do today?"

"Well, we were thinking about a couples day. A whole day of just me and Bailey, you and Maya and Woody and Addison if they're up for it. What do you think?"

"Count us in. Give me half an hour and I will meet you guys for breakfast."

"Fine with me."

"See you in a bit, Zack." I said and I left his cabin.

BAILEY POV :

I woke up smiling and remembered last night.

I still couldn't believe Cody and I were back together. I made me feel all mushy on the inside.

Just thinking about him, made me sigh very loudly and happily. Apparently I sighed really loud, because London woke up.

And London never wakes up before 11 AM on a Saturday.

"Okay, Bailey" she said. "I get it that you're very happy now that you and Cody are back together, but can you please stop rubbing it in my face?"

"What do you mean 'rubbing it in your face'? We're not rubbing it in your face…" I really didn't know why she said that.

"Bailey," she said it like she was talking to a toddler "You were locked at the lips just outside my room. And if I hadn't interrupted, I'm pretty sure you would still be making out…"

I was just about to say that something like that wasn't possible when I heard a knock on the door.

It was Maya.

"Morning Maya… Goodnight Maya." Was all London said to her. And in a matter of minutes she fell back into a deep sleep.

"So…" Maya asked. "Have you seen Cody yet?"

"Yessss…"

"How's that possible? You're still in your pj's?" and then her eyes got big.

"Zack talked to him and Cody came straight here, didn't he?" she asked.

"He did…" I said.

"Spill it," she said. "I wanna know all the details."

I laughed.

"Give me 10 minutes so I can get dressed and we can go over to your room. I'm pretty sure Addison too would like to know the details. And I think London would appreciate the silence."

"Fine with me." Was all Maya said and she left for her room.

I smiled when I thought about her reaction would be when I told her everything that happened last night and got in the shower.

MAYA POV :

When I got back in my room I saw that Addison was already awake.

_I wonder why I am surprised. It's a miracle she was still asleep when I left. _I thought. _Guess she had a late date with Woody last night…_

"Hey Addison," I greeted her. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did, thanks Maya," she started rambling. "But where have you been ? When I woke up it was already nine and you weren't here so I thought you had gone up to Zack's but now I see you're still in your pj's so I guess you weren't with Zack and oh my god, guess what? Woody just sent me a text saying Bailey and Cody got back together and I'm so happy for them and I really want to know the details… You think Bailey would tell us if we went over there and asked her… I really don't want to intrude but I really really wanna know so…"

"Addison," I interrupted her. " 1 question at a time. I was with Bailey when you woke up. I know she's back with Cody because she just told me and she's going to get dressed and then come up here so she can tell us everything we want to know, okay?"

"Oh okay," she said. "Guess I'll just go get ready then?"

I laughed at her hyperactive antics. "You do that."

15 minutes later Addison was ready and Bailey knocked on our door.

"Spill it, girl" Addison said.

Bailey and I grinned at each other and Bailey started her story…

ADDISON POV :

Bailey started telling us how she and Cody got back together and I couldn't believe how romantic it had been.

"So I opened the door and when I asked him what he needed at 1:30 AM, he didn't say a word and just kissed me. But like really kissed me, like in the movies. It was amazing," she let out a very happy sigh and we couldn't be happier for her.

"And then?" I wanted to know the whole story.

"Then he told me he was sorry for hurting me with the whole Willa-thing and asked me to take him back."

"Awww, that's so sweet," Maya said.

I couldn't believe how romantic Cody was… But I wasn't envious of Bailey. I had my own romantic boyfriend…

"So," I asked. "What are you doing today now that you've gotten back together?"

"Well," Bailey said. "We were thinking about having a couples day with you guys."

"Sounds nice," Maya said.

"But what about London?" I asked.

The heiress may be a bit of an airhead but she was our friend.

"Don't worry about her," Bailey said. "Miss Tutweiller is out with flu and therefore we don't have classes the next few days so her dad allowed her to go shopping in Paris with Maddie."

"Who's Maddie?" I asked.

"A friend of London, Zack and Cody from the Tipton in Boston." Maya said.

"Oh."

"So," Bailey asked. "You guys in for a couples day?"

"Sure" and with that we headed off to breakfast.

ZACK POV :

Once I got out of the shower, I sent Maya a text.

_**So U up for couples day with B&C and W&A ? – Zack**_

While I was going to get Woody and Cody to go to breakfast I got a reply.

_**Sure thing, sweetie. Meet you breakfast? – Maya**_

I answered and knocked on my brother's door and we set of for breakfast.

Once there I saw Maya standing between Bailey and Addison and I immediately went over to kiss her.

Hey, don't you dare condemn me. Ever since Bailey and Cody broke up I had kept the PDA very low profile…

When we came up for air, I saw that I needn't to worry about that anymore… Cody and Bailey were obviously very much in their own world of tonsil hockey.

Maya and I rolled our eyes at each other and pulled them apart and planted them across from each other at our table. We boys sat at one side, and our girls sat in front of us…

Life was good.

CODY POV :

Breakfast on board of the S.S. Tipton had never tasted better than that day. After a while, Bailey got to our side of the table and sat on my lap and started feeding me. I didn't complain. I had missed the whole couple stuff.

We tried to make plans for that day and we decided to just enjoy each other's company.

And let me tell you that it was one of the best days of my life.

**Note from the author : And that's the end of 'Thanks for playing along Bailey'. I want to thank every one of you who read this story and I really hope you enjoyed it. Stay tuned for the next story ! Especially you, Zaya-lovers.  
Love you all !**


End file.
